El nieto del Conde
by Davey Tapia
Summary: El Conde Dracula, antes de haber sido destruido por Van Helsing, estuvo al cuidado de su único nieto, que después de desaparecer, el pequeño vampiro es reclutado a un grupo de vampiros de excelencia
1. Nacimiento de un nuevo vampiro

**Capítulo I**

**NACIMIENTO DE UN VAMPIRO**

Era una noche del siglo XVI, un invierno intenso en Europa oriental, las copas de los altos pinos se cubrían por una ligera escarcha de nieve, el viento soplaba con gran fuerza.

Dentro de un enorme castillo edificado en la orilla de un risco se encontraba una hermosa joven, su tez era tan blanca que podría confundirse entre la nieve, pero su cabello tan negro era como la negra noche. La joven vivía con su padre, quien era el conde de aquel lugar, y sus tres tías, tenían un secreto en la oscuridad, eran vampiros, pero temían que fuera revelado.

Su padre regresó de un largo viaje y se disponía a pasar la noche con su única hija. Entrando a la sala de estar de su castillo, descubrió a su hija en el suelo inconsciente.

El conde tomó a la joven muchacha en brazos y la llevó al cuarto, estaba preocupado por saber lo que tenía la joven, pues aunque sabía que la chica estaba embarazada, temía que su única hija muriera antes de poder dar a luz a su único nieto, muriendo también la cría de la joven.

La recostó en una de las camas cuando en eso, se percató de un extraño movimiento en el vientre de su hija. El conde llamó a sus hermanas para que la cuidaran mientras él investigaba el acontecimiento, pero cuando ellas llegaron, vieron como el vientre de la joven comenzaba a desgarrarse, el conde regresó a su lado de inmediato y tomó la mano de su hija pero se percató que la joven había muerto.

Furioso, el conde salió del cuarto y se dirigió al bosque. Las hermanas se mantuvieron en el cuarto, pero enseguida, el conde regresó a ver a su amada hija, la cual estaba completamente destrozada. El conde sintió como el corazón se le destrozaba al ver a su hija en mil pedazos pero luego recordó que la joven se había embarazado de "la servidumbre" y tenía pensado eliminar a la cría de aquel amor, que a pesar de haber sido verdadero, creía que era una burla, pues ahora tenía que cuidar al hijo de la joven que lo desobedeció con un vampiro mestizo. Deshacerse del bebé sería más fácil que, cuando cinco meses atrás, se había encargado de matar al bastardo que desgració a su hija.

El conde vio que una de sus hermanas estaba a punto de agarrar a la cría, por lo que intercedió y tomó al bebé, aventado a su rubia hermana. El conde se dirigió al bosque con el bebé en brazos, dejándolo en el piso. El conde miró por última vez al bebé, pero antes de retirarse, no apartó la vista de la mirada del bebé, sus ojos eran grandes y estaban llenos de brillo, por lo que el conde se sintió conmovido y regresó.

Tomó al bebé en brazos y de sus ojos comenzaron a rodar lágrimas, el conde veía en el bebé la mirada de su joven y fallecida hija, y con temor a perderlo de la misma manera, el conde abrió una herida en su pecho, haciendo que el bebé bebiera de su sangre.

El conde regresó a casa con el bebé en brazos, mandó llamar a la legión de vampiros para presentar al nuevo bebé y futuro rey de los vampiros, llevando por nombre Dav Vladislav, el primero era el nombre que su hija deseaba ponerle y el segundo era nombre del conde.

Los vampiros no podrían creer que el conde dejaría su puesto a un bebé, pero sentían que el conde en realidad jamás dejaría su puesto, pues era un vampiro, pero aún y así se alegraron al saber que su raza se expandiría. El conde parecía ser ablandado por su nieto, mientras que con los vampiros era violento, tanto cariño le tenía al bebé que incluso lo llamó "Bebek".


	2. Amistad monstruosa

**Capítulo II**

**AMISTAD MONSTRUOSA**

Era una noche fría y llena de niebla donde, en un espeso bosque se había perdido Andel Kedward. Era un niño de apenas 4 años.

Andel caminó buscando una salida, pero sin embargo logró llegar a un castillo gigantesco y muy abandonado, creyó que si tocaba a la puerta, algún adulto lo auxiliaría, así que decidió tocar aquella puerta de madera vieja y pesada. Al instante, la puerta rechinó mientras se abría lentamente, pero nadie estaba allí.

Andel entró para buscar a alguien, pero el techo y las paredes estaban llenos de telarañas y todos los muebles tenían una gruesa capa de polvo, el lugar estaba aparentemente deshabitado, pues era notorio un fuerte olor a humedad.

Pasó hasta una sala, pero sólo encontró unas ratas ruñendo unos trozos de panes, pero en cuanto él se acercó, las ratas huyeron. Él se acercó a comer un trozo de pan, cuando en eso, de la nada escuchó una voz infantil.

—¡No comas el pan! ¡Mi abuelito se enojará!.

Andel asustado volteo a todos lados, de un rincón muy oscuro vio unos grandes y brillantes ojos turquesa. Andel se acercó lentamente al rincón.

—¿Quién eres tú?.

De las sombras salió una pequeña silueta casi de su tamaño, ¡Era un niño!. Andel se acercó al otro pequeño que estaba algo asustado, pues jamás había visto otros niños de su edad.

—Soy Andel, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

—Mi nombre es Vladislav— dijo el pequeño temblando de miedo —, pero mi abuelito me dice "Bebek".

Vladislav jamás había tenido contacto con más niños de su edad, pues su abuelo lo sobreprotegía demasiado. Andel se acercó a Vladislav y le extendió la mano, al instante, Vladislav sonrió dejando al descubierto unos colmillos muy afilados para la edad que tenía, pues le faltaba poco para cumplir los 4 años. Al verlo, Andel se sorprendió.

—¡Tienes unos colmillos muy grandes!.

Vladislav se asustó y se tapó la boca algo tímido, pues sabía que el otro niño podría salir corriendo. Andel sonrió.

—¡Mira!— abría la boca —¡Yo también tengo colmillitos!.

Vladislav se río, en eso, se escuchó el rechinido de la puerta principal.

—Escóndete, mi abuelo se enoja si me ve con más niños.

Vladislav le indicó a Andel que se ocultara, Andel corrió hacia debajo de una gran mesa comedor.

Después de unos minutos, se escucharon unas pisadas recias, era el abuelo. Andel intentó asomarse por debajo, pero sólo logró ver la pura silueta del abuelo, era un sujeto muy alto y delgado.

—Bebek, ¿quieres que te lleve a una de las batallas?.

Vladislav negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, allí hay pan para que comas.

—Está bien, yo voy a comer.

El abuelo de Vladislav se alejó del lugar. Con señas, Vladislav invitó a salir a Andel debajo de la mesa.

—¿Por qué mirabas a mi abuelito?— Vladislav se acercó a Andel.

—Quería ver su cara.

—Jamás mires los ojos de mi abuelito— indicó Vladislav mientras sacaba un trozo de pan —Es malo si le ven los ojos otros niños.

Vladislav le dio el trozo de pan a Andel y comenzaron a comer. Se hizo media noche y ambos niños se dirigieron al bosque.

—Mi abuelito se pelea mucho— comentó Vladislav mientras caminaban.

—¿Con quien pelea?— preguntó Andel.

—Pelea con las señoras de las escobas que vuelan.

—¿Porqué?.

—No sé— contestó Vladislav —No me dice.

Andel se quedó pensando un rato.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse entre los densos arboles.

—¡Oh no!— dijo Vladislav inquieto —¡El sol va a salir!.

—¿Te da miedo el sol?.

—Dice mi abuelito que no quiere que salga al sol.

—¿Por qué?.

—No sé, pero si mi abuelito no me ve se va a enojar.

Vladislav tomó a Andel de la mano y corrieron al castillo. Ambos entraron al castillo antes de que el sol pegara en la blanca piel de Vladislav. Andel tenía ganas de jugar con su nuevo amigo, pero cuando menos lo pensó, Vladislav había desaparecido de su vista, por lo que se le hizo algo sospechoso. Andel estuvo buscando a su nuevo amigo por todo el castillo creyendo que quería jugar a las escondidas, pero no logró tener éxito.

Andel se dirigió a la biblioteca del castillo y se puso a ver los dibujitos de los libros, notando que la mayoría tenían dibujos de seres con colmillos y piel blanca como su amigo Vladislav. Después de ver mucho los dibujos se quedó dormido. Andel volvió a abrir los ojos y vio por el gran ventanal como el sol se ocultaba entre densos árboles y unas montañas, entonces descubrió que sólo significaba algo: ¡Su nuevo amigo volvería!.

Andel se dirigió lleno de alegría al comedor, pues suponía que su amigo aparecería en esa zona. En cuanto llegó, vio a Vladislav sentado en una de las sillas con un trozo de pan y un biberón.

—¡Ya volviste!— dijo Andel muy emocionado abrazando a su amigo.

—Escóndete, mi abuelito está en casa.

Andel corrió debajo de la mesa. El Conde llegó al comedor.

—¿Con quién hablaste, Bebek?.

—Con nadie— Vladislav sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

—¿Estás seguro?— el Conde se acercó a su nieto.

—El ratón se fue— Vladislav sonreía mostrando sus colmillos.

—Bueno, Bebek— el Conde le dio un beso en la frente —Ya me voy ¿Quieres venir hoy?.

Vladislav negó con la cabeza, haciendo una mirada tierna con esos grandes ojos turquesas que tiene.

El Conde salió del castillo, Vladislav se asomó debajo de la mesa.

—Ya se fue mi abuelito— Vladislav sonreía dejando ver sus blancos colmillos.

Andel salió debajo de la mesa, caminando como gato.

—¿Por que caminas así?.

—Me gustan mucho los gatitos— Andel sonrió haciendo cara de gato.

Vladislav se rió y se bajó de la silla, bajando el biberón. Andel veía como Vladislav bebía aún en biberón.

—Vamos a jugar en el bosque— dijo Andel.

Vladislav terminó de beber el biberón y salió con Andel al bosque. Ambos llegaron a un árbol muy enorme y viejo y se sentaron bajo este.

—¿Por qué llegamos a este árbol?.

—Mi abuelito dice que aquí se pueden contar cosas y el árbol las hace verdad.

Andel veía el árbol, esperando verle una cara.

—¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo para siempre?— Vladislav veía a Andel.

—¡Si me gustaría!.

—Puedes venir todas las noches a mi casa a jugar.

Ambos se dieron un abrazo y regresaron al castillo. Vladislav llevó a Andel a la biblioteca y sacó unas tintas con las que se ponía a rayar.

—Mira— Vladislav sacó un libro —A éstas personas no les gusta morir.

Andel veía los dibujos muy sangrientos.

—¿Por qué dibujas eso malo?.

Vladislav volteó a ver a Andel desconcertado.

—No sé— respondió.

Ambos sacaron unas hojas y comenzaron a rayar en ellas, dibujándose juntos. Después de varias horas, Andel vio que los rayos del sol estaban entrando al lugar, así que volteó a ver a Vladislav, pero este ya no estaba ni tampoco estaban los dibujos que habían hecho juntos.

Andel siguió rayando hojas mientras se hacía de noche nuevamente para jugar con su amigo. Andel se aburrió de hacer dibujos y se fue a explorar todo el castillo. La mayoría de puertas estaban cerradas, así que se dirigía a otros cuartos. Después de varias horas, Andel vio que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse así que corrió hacia el comedor y se ocultó debajo de la mesa.

Del rincón vio a Vladislav salir del suelo y caminó al comedor, el Conde llegó enseguida y cargó a Vladislav en brazos.

—Bebek, hoy voy a ir a otra batalla— le acariciaba el cabello dorado —Las señoras malas han juntado más personas.

—¿Abuelito, por qué peleas?.

El Conde se quedó callado.

—¿Quieres venir?— le sonrió —Va a ser divertido.

Vladislav negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien, pero no quiero que salgas al bosque hoy.

—No, abuelito, no lo haré.

Vladislav sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y el Conde se retiró, cerrando la puerta. Vladislav caminó hacia la mesa comedor, en eso alguien le agarró los pies.

Vladislav volteó asustado y se asomó debajo de la mesa.

—¡Miaw!— Andel sonrió.

Vladislav comenzó a reírse. Andel salió de abajo del comedor gateando.

—¿Jugamos a las escondidas?— Andel preguntó entusiasmado.

—Está bien.

Andel se tapó los ojos y Vladislav se ocultó. Andel abrió los ojos y se puso a buscar a Vladislav, su risa se escuchaba cerca, pero Andel no lograba verlo. Andel se dirigió a la mesa y lo buscó debajo, pero escuchó que detrás de él corrió Vladislav riéndose. Andel se transformó en un gato y con sus orejas rastreaba el sonido. Andel llegó al rincón.

—¡Te encontré!.

Vladislav se volvió visible.

—¡Vamos a jugar al bosque!.

—Tu abuelito dijo que no tenías que salirte.

—Mi abuelito no va a saber— Vladislav tomó a Andel de la mano.

Ambos niños salieron del castillo y se fueron al bosque, caminaron mucho cuando comenzaron a oír estruendosos ruidos.

—¿Qué fue eso?— Andel estaba asustado.

—¡Vamos a ver!.

Vladislav jaló a Andel hacia donde se encontraba la batalla y se ocultaron entre los arbustos viendo como el Conde exterminaba con las brujas.

—A ellas les encanta morir.

Andel veía como Vladislav tenía una cara maquiavélica.

Ambos veían como la batalla continuaba, hasta que vieron como el Conde fue atravesado por un tronco.

Vladislav se levantó asustado queriendo ir hacia su abuelo, pero Andel lo detuvo.

—¡Mi abuelito!— Vladislav lloraba.

—No salgas, tu abuelito va a saber que lo desobedeciste.

El Conde sacó el tronco y lo aventó hacia una de ellas, regenerándose en el instante. Vladislav se alegró.

—¡Mi abuelito es invensible!.

Andel tomó a Vladislav y regresaron al castillo del Conde.

Ambos llegaron al comedor, Vladislav tomó unas hojas y se pusieron a dibujar. Mientras dibujaban, ambos platicaban de los dibujos que hacían y reían, pero cuando menos lo pensaron, el abuelo de Vladislav estaba en el lugar. En su rostro se veía un gran rencor.

—¡Bebek! Regresa a esa escoria a su lugar...

—Es mi amigo— Vladislav comenzó a llorar.

—¡La servidumbre se hizo para que te sirvan, no son amigos!.

El conde sacó un látigo y golpeó al suelo cerca de los pequeños. Ambos salieron llorando asustados. Los dos niños caminaron por el bosque, el viento soplaba fuerte, por lo que se abrazaban para no caer en el fangoso suelo. Después de dos horas de caminata, llegaron cerca de una pequeña aldea, donde vivía Andel.

Andel se iba a dirigir rumbo a casa, pero vio que Vladislav estaba muy triste.

—Duró muy poco el deseo— lloraba Vladislav.

—Amigo, te voy a extrañar— Andel le dio un abrazo.

—Yo también.

De su bolsillo, Andel sacó un muñeco de tela. Vladislav, al ver esto se llenó de emoción y a cambio le entregó una figura de madera.

—Te lo regalo, para que después que volvamos a vernos, sabremos que somos nosotros— Andel sonrió.

—¿Lo prometes?.

—Promesa de amigos.

Ambos se abrazaron y de sus ojos comenzaron a rodar lágrimas.

—¡Adiós, Vladislav!— Andel se alejaba y le sonreía.

Vladislav estaba abrazándose por el frío volteó a ver a Andel y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

—¡Adiós, Andel!.

Ambos se alejaron a sus respectivos hogares, pero jamás supieron el secreto del otro, Vladislav era un vampiro y Andel era un brujo, las batallas entre ambos seres de oscuridad era constante.

Pasaban los días y nada supieron el uno del otro, pero ambos anhelaban volver a encontrarse.


	3. Infeliz cumpleaños

**Capítulo III**

**INFELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**

Han pasado tres siglos en en cual, el conde y el pequeño Vladislav se habían mantenido ocultos de sus enemigos los otomanos que creyeron derrotar al conde.

Después de dos años de despertar de ese profundo sueño vampiro, Vladislav cumpliría los seis años de su tan larga no vida que tendría por delante, a la reunión de cumpleaños han llegado sus primos y tíos al igual que otros pertenecientes a la legión de los vampiros.

El castillo del Conde se encontraba monstruosamente vampírico. Vladislav estaba con sus primos, pero no faltaba el conde con su frase tan despreciativa "la servidumbre está para servirte, no son amigos".

Después de un buen rato, toda la comunidad vampiro le entregó regalos al pequeño nieto primogénito.

—¡Felicidades!— le decía cada uno según pasaban.

—¡Ésta es la mejor noche de mi no vida!.

Una vez acabada la reunión, el conde se acercó a su nieto y de la mano lo llevó al bosque en plena oscuridad.

—Bebek, te voy a regalar esto tan preciado que he atesorado.

De su saco, el conde sacó una pistola calibre trece y se la entregó al pequeño, que no lograba mantenerla arriba pues era algo grande y pesada para él.

—Déjame ayudarte.

—Esta bien.

El conde tomó la mano de Vladislav y lo hizo que disparara hacia un árbol. Vladislav se quedó algo sorprendido.

Después de practicar toda la noche, se fueron al castillo. Vladislav veía por el ventanal que el amanecer estaba cerca, pero de inmediato el conde lo retiró de esta antes que los rayos del sol tocara la piel del menor.

—¿Por qué no puedo salir de día?.

—No debes, el día es muy peligroso para ti— se acercó rápidamente —Allá afuera hay una raza inferior pero peligrosa llamada "humanos".

El conde tomó al menor de la mano y lo llevó a dormir.

Pasaban los días y los meses, todo era algo rutinario, por la noche practicaban los tiros y por el día se ocultaban.

Una tarde, cinco antes del cumpleaños séptimo de Vladislav, éste había salido al bosque cubierto con un saco largo, un gran sombrero de ala ancha, gafas y guantes, pues sabía que su abuelo llegaría de Londres.

Esa misma noche, en cuanto oscureció, entró al castillo esperando ver el cajón de su abuelo, pero encontró los cajones de sus "abuelitas"(las hermanas del conde) llenos de una extraña ceniza, la cual tocó y sin dudar, supo que estas eran ellas.

Vladislav se dirigió a la entrada, hallando el cajón de su abuelo lleno de esas cenizas. En cuanto vio lo sucedido, comenzó a llorar pero una extraña sensación lo hizo regresar al castillo, tomando la arma que su abuelo le dejó y se puso a practicar sus tiros toda la noche y los días.

La reunión de cumpleaños ha llegado nuevamente, la legión de vampiros han encontrado a Vladislav sólo en el castillo, por lo que dos de ellos tomaron al menor junto con algunos de sus primos lejanos, pues organizarían uno de los más grandes grupos de vampiros cazadores, aunque sólo estaba en un plan, creían que si preparaban a los pequeños, estos cuando sean adultos serían unos vampiros de excelencia.

Los cinco pequeños vampiros junto con los otros dos más adultos fueron reclutados para que lograran aprender a cazar humanos.

El más chico del grupo era Vladislav, pero por ser nieto del conde lo dejaron al mando mientras Beaufort, Austin, Luigui, Marlo y los adultos Nicanor y Skylar tenían que estar al tanto cuidando del pequeño.

Todos los lujos eran para el primogénito nieto predilecto del conde, mientras los otros eran tratados como viles ratas de caño. A pesar de eso, y gracias a las horas de práctica, Vladislav superó por mucho a los otros integrantes del grupo.


	4. Enfrentando el pasado

**Capítulo IV**

**ENFRENTANDO EL PASADO**

Conforme pasan los días, los vampiros se han sometido a diferentes pruebas que el mayor, Skylar, les ha impuesto para que tengan mejor resistencia para su próximo ataque a Londres después de siete años de la muerte del conde.

Todos han conseguido habilidades fuera de lo normal para los vampiros, como lo es salir al sol sin destruirse, no dormir durante el día, incluso se han enfrentado a los objetos sagrados y a los ajos. Fácilmente lograrían camuflajearse entre humanos sin ser detectados, lastima que sus colmillos y sus orejas puntiagudas los delatarían.

Después de varios días de exhaustivo entrenamiento, los vampiros han llegado a Londres trasladándose por medio de la teletransportación y con dinero que ahora le pertenece a Vladislav, han comprado una casa.

Los menores que ahora eran adolescentes iniciaron sus primeros ataques, por lo que cada uno patrulló por diferentes calles de Inglaterra. Vladislav aún permanecía con su largo cabello rubio, y vestía la ropa que su abuelo usaba, aunque eran algo grandes para él.

En un cierto momento, logró pasar por donde se encontraba un niño, al cual sin dudar llevó rumbo a un panteón.

—¿Quién es usted?— decía el menor algo adormecido.

—Tu sólo observa mis ojos que jugaremos un poco.

Vladislav reía burlesco mientras el niño de siete años caía en hipnosis, pero en cuanto clavó sus afilados colmillos, sintió la presencia de una pareja de adultos.

Vladislav volteo y en ese momento los humanos se estremecieron.

—¡Dios mío!— dijo ella mientras tocaba su crucifijo —¡La pesadilla ha vuelto!.

Tras ellos, llegaron otros tres humanos y al ver a Vladislav, parecieron congelarse.

—¡El no vivo ha dejado una cría que jamás imaginamos!.

—Si no les importa, debo alimentarme.

Vladislav clavo sus colmillos nuevamente, por lo que Van Helsing corrió hacia él y lo aventó al suelo.

—¿Eres tú el conde Drácula y has vuelto a acosar a los Harker?.

—Yo no sé que es un Harker.

Los demás veían a Van Helsing luchando contra el joven vampiro mientras que Jonathan y Mina tomaron al pequeño Quincey. Mientras Vladislav estaba en el suelo, se le vino a la mente la espantosa escena de las cenizas de su abuelo, por lo que dedujo que ellos eran los asesinos que lo dejaron huérfano.

—¡Se acabó tu hora!.

Van Helsing sacó un ajo y lo metió a la boca de Vladislav, que lanzó un terrorífico grito que heló a los demás. Van Helsing se retiró dándole la espalda a la criatura, creyendo que éste ya había quedado derrotado, pero cuando menos lo pensaron todos, Vladislav les lanzó el ajo mientras soltaba una risa mucho más maléfica que el aterrador grito.

—¡Sus ajos no funcionan conmigo!.

Todos voltearon asustados observabando al vampiro reincorporarse mientras los primeros rayos del sol tocaban su pálida piel.

—¡Santo Dios!— dijo Seward —¡Este monstruo es peor que el anterior!.

Vladislav se acercó hacia los humanos, que sin dudarlo, alzaron sus crucifijos.

—¿Enserio creen que con eso van a hacer que huya?.

Vladislav caminó hacia ellos, pero en el momento que logró acercarse al pequeño Quincey, su mamá Mina Harker tomó un pedazo de madera y le pegó en la cabeza a Vladislav, que cayó al suelo.

—Si insistes en seguirnos, te irá peor.

Todos se alejaron del lugar, mientras Vladislav se había quedado desmayado en el suelo. Esa misma noche, los vampiros localizaron a Vladislav y decidieron mantenerse ocultos en un sueño profundo en sus ataúdes mientras pasaran dos siglos para que el hijo de los Harker tuviera nietos, estos se volvieran ancianos y fallecieran, para no lograr ser rastreados y su historial vampírico quedara en el olvido.


	5. De Vladislav a Davey

**Capítulo V**

**DE VLADISLAV A DAVEY**

Tras dos siglos de sueño vampiro, los vampiros han decidido adoptar alguna nueva identidad, que Vladislav tome un nuevo nombre, pues si sigue teniendo sus apellidos Tepes Drácula, seguiría estando en riesgo de que los humanos terminen cazándolo, puesto que la leyenda del conde Drácula seguía teniendo gran fuerza.

—¿Qué nombre te gustaría adoptar?

—¡No quiero cambiar mi nombre por nada del mundo!.

Vladislav estaba molesto, pero los vampiros intentaron convencerlo.

—Dav Vladislav Tepes Drácula— dijo Beaufort acercándose —, debes elegir un nuevo nombre para...

—¡¿Y sí mejor me dejan mi nombre?!.

—Entonces que los humanos te corten la cabeza y te claven una estaca en el corazón, al igual que tu abuelo...

En cuanto Beaufort mencionó lo sucedido con el conde, Vladislav se tapó el rostro.

—Dejenme pensarlo— dijo —, pero no me gustaría.

—¿Y no te gustaría tener un cambio de look?— dijo Beaufort.

Vladislav volteo a verlo con ira, pero Beaufort intentó persuadirlo.

—Tu cabello sería perfecto en color negro— Beaufort se acercó agarrándole el cabello —, tu piel blanca haría contraste y resaltarían más tus ojos turquesa.

Vladislav suspiró algo suave y asentó con la cabeza.

Beaufort fue a comprarle un tinte mientras Skylar investigaba la documentación para los registros. Llegando a casa, Beaufort sentó a Vladislav en una silla para aplicarle la pintura negra a su cabello.

—¡Mira no más!— Beaufort sacudió el cabello de Vladislav.

—¿Qué sucede?— Vladislav volteo.

—¡Tu cabello está muy maltratado!— contestó —Tendré que cortartelo.

Vladislav apenas iba a decirle que no le cortara el cabello cuando, sin notarlo, Beaufort le había cortado la mayoría.

—¡¿Pero qué has hecho?!— Vladislav se levantó furioso.

Beaufort en realidad estaba cansado de que el centro de la atención siempre fuera Vladislav, por lo que estaba celoso.

—Es parte del cambio de look, tontito.

Beaufort sentó a Vladislav y lo amarró a la silla para que no se escapara, enseguida comenzó a untarle la pintura negra en el cabello. Después de un rato, Skylar regresó.

—Vladislav, he investigado todo— se acercó —dime tu nuevo nombre.

Vladislav se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta por fin tener su decisión.

—Dav...

Vladislav apenas trató de decirlo, pero Beaufort interrumpe.

—¡Ponle David Tapia!.

—¡No, ese nombre está feo!

—¡Dave Tapia! ¡justo para ti!

—¡No me dejas ni hablar!— Vladislav comenzó a llorar de puro coraje e impotencia.

—¡Davey Tapia!— Beaufort comienza a burlarse —¡Le queda perfecto al princeso!.

Beaufort le arrebató la hoja a Skylar y escribió el nuevo nombre, pero cuando trataron de quitársela, Beaufort huyó a toda velocidad rumbo al registro civil.

Los vampiros siguieron a Beaufort, en cuanto llegaron, Beaufort ya estaba en el trámite.

—¡Nooooooooooooooooooo!— Vladislav se lanzó hacia Beaufort.

—Demasiado tarde, el trámite está hecho.

Todos estaban algo asustados.

—¡Has desgraciado todo lo que me queda de no vida! ¡toda la eternidad de mi inmortal no vida!— gritó al cielo —¡Qué un mortal me atraviese el corazón con una maldita estaca!.

En eso, salió el ministro del registro civil y se dirigió hacia los jóvenes.

—¿Quién de ustedes será ahora Davey Tapia?— mientras se reía.

Los vampiros apuntaron a Vladislav, que tenía el puño listo para golpear a Beaufort. El ministro, al verlo, dejó de reírse.

—¡Oh! ¡lo siento!— le entregó el acta —Un hermoso nombre al igual que usted.

Todos los vampiros se quedaron anonadados.

—¿Es enserio?— dijo Beaufort molesto —Trato de desgraciarle la no vida a este mocoso... ¡¿Para que lleguen y lo alaben?!.

Teniendo la nueva identidad de Vladislav (ahora Davey Tapia), se dirigieron a los Estados Unidos.


	6. Davey chupa sangre

**Capítulo VI**

**DAVEY CHUPA SANGRE**

Los vampiros han llegado a su nueva residencia, y como siempre, gastando el dinero del conde.

—Esta es una nueva era y hay cosas que no conocemos de esta— comentó Nicanor mientras debatían en la sala —, necesitamos aprender más del nuevo mundo.

—Es más fácil si buscamos humanos adolescentes y después de succionarles la sangre, agarremos sus conocimientos— dijo Skylar —Nosotros dos ya sabemos hacerlo, sólo deben practicar Austin, Luigui, Beaufort, Marlo y Vlad...

—Es Davey— dijo Beaufort —, no Vladislav.

—Eso— dijo Skylar —Tendré que acostumbrarme.

—¿Por qué no simplemente me llaman D?— dijo Davey algo molesto torciendo la boca y cruzando los brazos.

—Lady D— Luigui comenzó a reír sin parar.

Davey volteo molesto y le dio un almohadazo en la cara de Luigui.

—Calma, princeso, no es para tanto— Toño trataba de calmar su risa burlesca.

Austin se levantó y trajo un mapa.

—¿Qué lugares debemos atacar?.

—Primero, debemos planificar los ataques y localizar los lugares— decía Nicanor —Después nos encargaremos de dividirlos por zonas.

Austin tomó el mapa de la ciudad y se lo entregó a Skylar.

—¿Y cómo le haremos para que nadie sospeche?— Marlo preguntó.

—Yo y Nicanor nos encargaremos de que todo salga bien y ningún humano los ponga en peligro— contestó Skylar.

Davey se recostó en el sillón.

—Yo no voy a ir a cazar humanos por que no me rebajo a cazar— se sirvió un vaso de jugo —Yo sigo siendo de la alta sociedad.

—¡Qué bueno que lo dices!— Beaufort se levantó entusiasta sacando un traje nuevo —eso significa que podré ser el vampiro más inteligente y cazador, por lo tanto tendré mis propios súbditos humanos.

Davey al escuchar eso, se levantó del sillón.

—No puedes serlo— mirándolo con desprecio —Sabes que yo soy más valioso y poderoso que tú, además eres mi súbdito.

—Ya no lo seré, tendré mis sirvientes— le dijo desafiante al oído —, además tú dijiste que no cazarías humanos por no querer manchar tus manos de princeso.

—Ahí van otra vez— dijo Austin torciendo los ojos con algo de aburrimiento.

Davey se aventó sobre Beaufort y comenzaron a pelearse entre sí, tirándose mordidas y puñetazos. Los otros cinco se acercaron a estos mirándolos pelear. Luigui se acercó un poco más.

—Caballeros, hace falta algo de fango para que las damitas se peleen en éste— soltó su carcajada burlesca.

—¡Tu callate!— le gritaron Beaufort y Davey.

Después de un rato, Skylar llevó al mapa a una pizarra y comenzó a dividirlo en cinco zonas mientras Nicanor llevó a los jóvenes vampiros a explorar un poco la zona.

En la noche, los vampiros salieron a las casas a beber sangre humana, por primera vez Davey lograría beber sangre humana.

Davey entró a la primera casa, encontrando a una chica rubia en su cuarto dormida. La joven vio a Davey y se asustó, por lo que Davey la tomó de los hombros haciendo que la mirada de ella cruzara con la mirada hipnótica de Davey. Una vez cayendo en esta, Davey descubrió el cuello de la joven y le clavó lentamente los colmillos hasta comenzar a beber su sangre.

Mientras bebía la sangre de la joven, Davey cerraba los ojos disfrutando del sabor algo salado de la sangre. Conforme le bebía la sangre, la joven parecía tomar un aspecto de pasa, cada vez más seca y chupada.

Davey sintió que su cuerpo era recorrido por una corriente helada y se dio cuenta que a la joven ya no le salía ni una gota de sangre, pero cuando menos lo notó, sus pantalones estaban mojados... ¡se había hecho pipi mientras bebía la sangre!

—Osea, ¿es enserio?— dijo al notar lo que pasó —En fin, debo deshacerme del cuerpo.

Davey tomó una pluma y con gran fuerza se la clavó en el corazón a la joven, después la agarró del cuello y le arrancó la cabeza para después desaparecer del lugar.


	7. Los vampiros no hacen pipi

**Capítulo VII**

**LOS VAMPIROS NO HACEN PIPI**

Davey regresó a la casa, tratando de ocultar lo sucedido, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, vio a todos los vampiros reunidos ya en la sala.

Trató de pasar desapercibido hasta su cuarto, pero los vampiros notaron su presencia y que éste actuaba algo sospechosos, por lo que le bloquearon el camino.

—¿A dónde vas tan rápido, princeso?— Beaufort lo detuvo.

—¡Déjame pasar!.

Beaufort notó la mancha del pantalón de Davey y comenzó a reír sin parar.

—¡Miren, compañeros!— apuntaba a sus pantalones —¡Davey se hizo en los pantalones!.

—¡Shhh!— Davey le tapó la boca —¡No es gracioso!

—¡Claro que lo es!— lo agarra de los hombros —¡No sabes ni siquiera sasear tu sed con poca sangre!.

—Beaufort— dijo Skylar —, no seas tan cruel, debemos ayudarlo en su problema.

Skylar toma del brazo a Davey y lo sienta en un sillón para ponerle una exposición.

—Mira, Davey, los vampiros estamos diseñados para beber sangre con facilidad, pero no se debe beber más de tres litros de sangre en una sola noche.

—¿Porqué no debo hacerlo?— pregunta Davey atento.

—Por que es demasiado líquido— dijo Marlo.

—No— contestó Nicanor—, y sí.

—¿Cómo es eso?— preguntó Luigui.

—Es que— interrumpe Austin —, la sangre contiene una sustancia que produce pipi.

—Entonces— Davey los mira fijo —¿No se debe beber la sangre humana hasta dejarlo vacío?.

—No— contestó Beaufort —No debes, trata de contener tus ansias.

Davey se quedó en silencio, pensando.

—¿Cómo hacer para contener tan excitante acción de beber sangre de humanos?.

Beaufort se acercó a Davey riéndose.

—¡Miren no más!— Beaufort despeina a Davey —El nieto del Conde Drácula se estimula con humanos ¡Qué deshonra!.

Davey enojado le dio un manotazo a Beaufort para que quitara sus manos de su cabello.

—¿Enserio siempre deben pelear?— dijo Austin enfadado y cruzando los brazos.

—¡Beaufort empezó!— dijo Davey mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice.

—Seguro si alguien te provoca, caerás— dijo Beaufort —, debes saber controlar tu poder y concentrarlo.

Davey lo veía feo y le sacó la lengua para luego retirarse a su cuarto. Los vampiros torcieron los ojos negando con la cabeza, definitivamente Davey seguiría siendo el más rebelde del grupo.

Davey estaba en su cuarto, y por la ventana veía como la lluvia caía sin cesar, como si algún mensaje se tratara de trasmitir. Davey se recostó un poco en el suelo, pero no lograba dormir por los ruidos que hacían las gotas al golpear con la ventana como si tratasen de entrar.

Al día siguiente, los vampiros se dirigieron al denso bosque de coníferas, pues tenían planeado practicar sus técnicas de ataque y defensa para iniciar nuevos ataques dirigidos a los hombres burgueses y de política.

Davey era el menos entusiasta, pues sabía que era el que estaba más adelantado, pero su carácter arrogante solía meterlo en problemas. Davey debía practicar en controlar su carácter más que sus ataques y defensa, pero si algo había que no le gusta a Davey es recibir ordenes de los otros, por lo que el trabajo en equipo a él no le funciona, prefería estar en individual, pues su abuelo lo formó egoísta y ser el centro de la atención de muchos es algo de lo que gozó por todo el tiempo que vivió su abuelo.


	8. Lección de levitación

**Capítulo VII**

**LECCIÓN DE LEVITACIÓN**

Los vampiros se han reunido en el bosque, pues iniciarían un nuevo entrenamiento que Skylar y Nicanor jamás les habían enseñado, eso es levitar y volar.

—La lección de hoy, jóvenes vampiros— inició Skylar —, es levitar.

—¡Es fácil!.

Todos cerraron los ojos y dieron un salto mientras se visualizaron volando, pero no lo consiguieron, y Davey ni siquiera lo intentó, se encontraba distraído con el celular que era de la chica víctima.

—¡Davey, deja esa cosa y pon atención!— le regañó Nicanor mientras le arrebata el celular.

Davey se enojó.

—¡Es mío!— trataba de agarrarlo —¡Yo lo vi primero!.

—Te lo daré hasta el final de la lección.

Davey torció los ojos y la boca mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se sentaba en el pasto.

—¡Davey, deja de hacer tus berrinches y ponte de pie!.

—¡Ustedes no me dan órdenes!.

Davey se levantó del piso, empujó a Nicanor quitándole el celular y se fue corriendo a casa.

—Princeso— murmuró Beaufort.

—Déjalo— dijo Skylar —luego se le pasará el berrinche.

Los vampiros comenzaron la clase, Nicanor les puso el ejemplo y Austin, Luigui, Beaufort y Marlo trataron de imitarlo varias veces hasta conseguirlo, pero lo que sin duda los alentó fue que Skylar les dijera "deben concentrarse en canalizar su fuerza y dejarla salir por sus pies".

Mientras tanto, Davey se encontraba en casa, mirando el extraño aparato de la chica y tratando de averiguar que era este. Tomó el celular y comenzó a apretar botones al azar, hasta que, por casualidad, se abrió en la galería de fotos.

—¿Qué es esto?— se preguntó.

Davey estaba algo aterrado y a la vez maravillado por ese extraño aparato, se puso a ver las fotos y vio que la chica salía en todas, ya sea modelando, en distintas ciudades, eventos, comprando y algunas más de alimentos decorados.

El nuevo mundo de los mortales se le había hecho más interesante que la rutinaria vida de vampiro. Después de seis horas, los vampiros regresaron a la casa. En cuanto entraron a esta, vieron a Davey recostado en el sofá, su atención fue absorbida por el celular, sus ojos no se despegaban de la pantalla y en su boca se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, dejando esos afilados colmillos a la vista.

—Davey— dijo Skylar —, ya llegamos.

Davey no respondió, parecía haber ignorado, por lo que Beaufort y lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Hey, princeso!— Beaufort lo zarandeó —¿Ya puedes volar?.

—Yo sé volar— contestó molesto mientras se levantó —, no necesito practicar.

—Demuestramelo.

Davey cerró los ojos y empuñó sus manos, tratando de canalizar su fuerza, pero no lo consiguió. Desconcertado, Davey volvió intentarlo varias veces, pero siguió sin conseguirlo.

—¿Qué sucede?— veía sus manos con terror —Yo debo hacerlo, soy el más poderoso de todos.

Skylar se acercó a Davey y lo abrazó del hombro.

—Lo que sucede contigo, Davey, es que tu poder es demasiado para el cuerpo que posees— le aconsejaba —, debes tener más control con tu poder, desafortunadamente tu concentración es algo baja para equilibrar fuerza y cuerpo.

—¿Que significa?.

—Tienes falta de atención... ¡DAVEY!.

Davey ya se había alejado de Skylar mientras ponía toda la atención en el teléfono.

—Ey— dijo Davey distraído.

Beaufort reunió a los vampiros en un círculo mientras Davey se había ido al cuarto.

—Debemos ingenear algo para que el nieto del conde salga del grupo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntaron los demás.

—No sirve que tenga tanto poder si no logra concentrarlo.

En eso, vieron que Davey bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¡Hey, princeso!— dijeron —¿A dónde vas?.

Davey volteó a verlos con una mirada fría.

—Voy a ir a pasear.

—Pero...— se acercaron — ... es demasiado temprano, a estas horas somos mas vulnerables a los humanos.

—No voy a ir en busca de humanos.

Davey abrió la puerta y salió, haciendo que esta golpeara fuerte al cerrarse.

—Está loco— dijo Beaufort.


	9. Vestido de humano

**Capítulo IX**

**VESTIDO DE HUMANO**

Davey salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia la ciudad de los humanos volteando a todos lados como si buscara algo, hasta que llegó a un negocio local de ropa.

—Buen día, joven— dijo una muchacha —, ¿busca algo en especial?.

Davey volteo a verla y negó con la cabeza algo tímido, continuó viendo toda la ropa encantado por los colores y brillos que había en estas. Davey salió del local y continuó caminando por la calle hasta que comenzó a oír un sonido extraño y atrayente, era un negocio de música.

Davey entró a este y comenzó a observar todo lo que había en este, el empleado del lugar miraba a Davey desde el mostrador. Davey se acercó con una grabadora.

—Disculpe, ¿Usted sabe como funciona este extraño objeto que esta aquí?.

El empleado torció los ojos.

—Esa grabadora es de mi abuelo— se la arrebató —hasta un bebé sabe su funcionamiento ¿acaso eres de otra época?.

Davey se quedó callado y salió corriendo del lugar con temor a que ese extraño lo descubriera y tratara de cazarlo. Davey llegó hasta un supermercado, al cual entró para ver si encontraba más objetos raros como el de la chica.

Conforme pasaba por los pasillos, Davey tomaba cosas que le atraían y las echaba al carrito, todo en color negro. La gente lo veía raro, pero por su aspecto pensaban que era sólo un roquero. Después de tomar varias cosas, Davey se dirigió a la caja y pagó para después salir con sus nuevos objetos raros.

Llegando a su casa, los vampiros vieron todo lo que Davey había comprado.

—¿Para que compraste todo eso?.

—Es mío— contestó —, quiero camuflarme con los humanos...

—¡Perfecto!— dijo Beaufort —, será más fácil cazar humanos si pasamos desapercibidos.

Todos comenzaron a festejar y se dirigieron a la ciudad para comprar sus "disfraces humanos".

Davey suspiró hondo y llevó sus manos al rostro mientras se recostaba boca arriba en el sofá.

—Quiero ser un mortal, estoy harto de mi no vida— murmuraba —, ellos tienen la bendición de morir y descansar en paz, pero yo, he sido condenado a vagar por la eternidad sin conseguir el amor eterno.

Davey tomó un cojín y se lo puso en la cara. Anocheció y los vampiros llegaron con sus cosas, todo comprado con el dinero del conde y en cuanto entraron a la sala, hallaron a Davey dormido en el sofá, por lo que prefirieron dejarlo así o no los dejaría descansar.

Los vampiros subieron al ático y se pusieron a planear sus ataques.

—¿Dónde puede ser el lugar perfecto para ir de caza?

—Vamos a Cuba.

—Mejor a Venezuela.

—España.

Ninguno se ponía de acuerdo, así que Skylar tomo un frasco y metió unos papelitos, pero sólo uno tenía un murciélago dibujado, por lo que cada uno sacó su papelito y todos lo revisaron al mismo tiempo, el afortunado fue Marlo.

—¿A dónde sugieres que vayamos a casar humanos?.

—A Canadá.

—¡Perfecto!.

Los vampiros se dirigieron a sus cuartos y empacaron sus cosas, por lo que despertaron a Davey.

—Davey, haz tus maletas.

—No quiero irme— contesto adormilado —, me gusta este lugar.

—Lo lamentó— dijo Skylar levantándolo —, pero tu abuelo nos encargó cuidar de ti.

Davey pujó con enfado y se dirigió al cuarto. Luego que ya estaban listos, todos tomaron un avión a Canadá.


End file.
